Shattered Heart
by Naruto Uchiha06
Summary: Spongebobs has suddenly became lonely until one day when someone who will change him completly walks in to his life.Will things turn out alright or will tragedy strike?
1. Chapter 1

**Shattered Heart**

_**(Authors Entry-**Hey guys it's Naruto Uchiha06 withmy newest fanfic, **Shattered Hearts.** This is my second fanfic that I've ever written and as we all know it's a fanfic to the show **SpongeBob SquarePants. **My very first fanfic was based on the show** Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi **it's called **Lovers and Friends**, you might've read it. I thought on doing a fanfic on **Grand Theft Auto San Andreas** called **Homies Forever** but I decided to do this instead since **I Luuv SpongeBob** but it could be possible he's gay or bisexual._

_The main characters in this fanfic will be two people SpongeBob and a character I made upNina Coral who will be introduced in the next couple of chapters.Oh and I've got to tell you guys something about this fanfic big bold words mean they're angry or excited and italics means they're talking in their thoughts. So it is my pleasure to give you the first chapter to my SpongeBob fanfic,** Shattered Heart, Depressed Enjoy!)**_

**Chapter One- Depressed**

It was a very sun filled morning in the clear watersof Bikini Bottom. The jellyfish were buzzing and flying, the clams were chirping happily and everyone was talking to one anotherin happy spirits. Down at the Krusty Krabs Mr. Krabs was getting ready to open up and he was happy and eager…eager to rake in some money. Even Squidward was in a happy mood. It seemed like everyone in this little under water town were happy but one sponge wasn't.

In that well known pineapple house, our well known underwater friend, SpongeBob SquarePants sat in his chair watching TV all depressed. A couple of minutes later SpongeBob turned off the TV, sat there in the dark for a couple of minutes then he let out a great big sigh. Then he said, "**Oh barnacles why have I been feeling so lonely these past several weeks! I mean I know I shouldn't feel this way but…I just do! How can I be lonely I mean I have lots of friends like Gary, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and a wholelot more… practically all of Bikini Bottom yet I still feel lonely…Why!"** Then SpongeBob looked up to the clock, it was time for him to go to work. "Well" SpongeBob said sadly, "perhaps I won't feel so lonely at the Krusty Krabs" and with that said SpongeBob put food in Gary's bowl and left out to start his day as usual except today he wasn't happy.

_**(Authors Note- **Okay that's the first chapter to **Shattered Heart, Depressed.** Okay I know it's a short chapter but it's kind of like a prologue to let you know what might happen later in the story. The next chapter will possibly be up tomorrow that is if you send me some reviews because you guys reviews are what encourage me to write fanfics but what ever you do **Don't Send Me E-Mail Just Send Me Reviews!** Anyway in the next chapter, **Help**, SpongeBob will seek help for his depression so until next time **Auf Weidersen!)**_


	2. Help

**Shattered Heart**

_**(Authors Entry-**Ahoy Mattie's, Naruto Uchiha hear and I've got the second chapter to **Shattered Hearts, Help.** For you guys who sent me some reviews thanks cause like I said your reviews are what encourage me to keep writing fanfics. So here you go guys the second chapter to **Shattered Hearts, Help **and remember big bold words mean they're upset or excited and italics mean they're thoughts._

**Chapter Two- Help**

At the Krusty Krabs SpongeBob, as usual, made the Krabby Patties except he still wasn't happy . "_I don't get it"_ SpongeBob said in his thoughts_ "I'm at my favorite job and doing my most favorite thing, making Krabby Patties, yet I'm still lonely and depressed."_

"SpongeBob"

"_I mean how can I be lonely now the Krusty Krabs full today and the customers arecomplimenting me on how I make the Krabby Patties._

"**SpongeBob"**

"_So…how can I be so lonely!"_

"**SpongeBob!"**

Interrupted from his thinking, SpongeBob looked up to see who kept calling his name, it was Squidward with a big frown on his face.

"**SpongeBob what's taking so long hurry up with those Patties!"**

"Uh oh yeah sorry Squidward!"

"**Geez what's wrong with you today?"**

"Well Squidward it's just that**--**"

"**Please SpongeBob"** Squidward said interrupting SpongeBob, "**Spare me the details now get back to work the Krusty Krabs crowded today!"**

So SpongeBob got back to work and was quiet the whole day at work. In the afternoon it was time for SpongeBob to leave.

"Bye guys" SpongeBob said sadly "See you tomorrow."

"Hold on a minute SpongeBob" Mr. Krabs said softly, "I need to talk to you in my office."

SpongeBobentered Mr. Krabs office and took a seat in front of Mr. Krabs desk.

"What's a matter with ya boy you were slow with the patties and you haven't said a word the whole time you been here today."

"Well…Mr. Krabs I feel…depressed."

"Depressed, why?"

"Well I'm not sure but for some reason, lately I've been feeling kind of lonely."

"Lonely?"

"Yeah but I don't know why I mean I'm friends with almost everyone in Bikini Bottom."

"Hmmm that is kind of odd SpongeBob."

"Do you have any advice for me Mr. Krabs?"

"Well…you see SpongeBob when my wife died after having Pearl I was lonely and sad, I didn't know what to do. But then I realized that I had to be strong for my Pearl and me so I earned some money and built the Krusty Krabs so I could give my Pearl a decent life. But I would advise you to find some professional help SpongeBob."

"Thank you Mr. Krabs"

"Anytime SpongeBob"

SpongeBob shook Mr. Krabs hand and left the Krusty Krabs for Boating School. At boating SpongeBob drove ten times worse than usual. After the test Mrs. Puff took this up with him.

"Goodness Gracious SpongeBob you almost killed several pedestrians today…is something wrong?"

"…Mrs. Puff have you ever felt real lonely?"

" Lonely? What do you mean"

" I mean have you ever been so lonely your…depressed about It"

"Well…yes I have SpongeBob. You see when my husband died I thought there was no way I could go on living but then there was this psychiatrist which everyone kept talking about so I checked to see if he could help me."

"So Mrs. Puff was he able to help you?"

"Oh indeed he was he showed me that even though my husband was gone I still had people who loved me. I still go to talk to him sometimes!"

"Do you know if I might be able to talk to him Mrs. Puff?"

"Oh of course you can SpongeBob here I have his business card!" then Mrs. Puff handed SpongeBob the card.

"Thanks Mrs. Puff I'll be sure to try and talk to him."

"Your welcome SpongeBob"

SpongeBob gave Mrs. Puff a hug and headed home feelingsomewhat happy for he knew that he had found help.

_**(Authors Conclusion- **Well there goes chapter two to **Shattered Heart, Help. **For you guys who might not know thisMrs. Puff** Really Did Have a Husband.** SpongeBob mentioned it in the episode where Mr. Krabs had a crush on Mrs. Puff. In the next chapter SpongeBob will meet this psychiatrist but will he be able to help? Find out in the next chapter of **Shattered Hearts, the Mysterious Psychiatrist. **So until next time **Sayonara!)**_


	3. The Mysterious Psychiatrist

**Shattered Heart**

_**(Authors Entry-**Well guys here's the third chapter to **Shattered Hearts, The Mysterious Psychiatrist.**_

**Chapter Three-The Mysterious Psychiatrist**

The very next day, since the Krusty Krabs was closed on Sundays, SpongeBob went to go see this psychiatrist. As SpongeBob was walking someone called out his name.

"SpongeBob!"

"Huh?" It was Mrs. Puff stopping at a red light.

"Oh hi Mrs. Puff whatcha doing today!"

"I'm just running some errands, say are you going to go check to see if Dr. Coral could help you out with your depression?"

"I'm heading there right now"

"Oh, hop in I'll give you a lift!"

"Thanks Mrs. Puff!"

While Mrs. Puff drove SpongeBob to Dr. Coral's office building she talked about how good he was.

"Mrs. Puff are you sure he'll be able to help me?"

"Of course, SpongeBob I'm telling you he's the best in Bikini Bottom, why he's won best psychiatrist of the year four years in a row, don't worry you'll love him!"

"Okay Mrs. Puff I'll take your word for it"

"We're here!" Mrs. Puff said with a smile on her face," Okay SpongeBob I'll walk you in"

"But wait Mrs. Puff don't I needto schedule an appointment?"

"Oh not at all SpongeBob" Mrs. Puff and SpongeBob got out of the car and went into the slightly small brick building. As SpongeBob followed Mrs. Puff his eyes wandered all across the building. The carpet was of a royal blue color and the wallpaper was silver white. Suddenly Mrs. Puff stopped in front of a wooden desk causing SpongeBob to accidentally bump into her.

"Oh hello Mrs. Puff!" the secretary at the desk said.

"Hi Marsha"

"Are you here to see Dr. Coral?"

"Oh no I'm not but he is" Mrs. Puff pointed to SpongeBob"

"So you're here to see Dr. Coral?"

"Yes ma'am I am"

"Could you please tell me your name"

"SpongeBob SquarePants ma'am"

"OK SpongeBob follow me I'll take you right to his office" Marsha got up from her desk and lead SpongeBob into another hallway.

"Thanks Mrs. Puff"

" Your welcome SpongeBob" After that Mrs. Puff left to finish her errands.

"Here you go SpongeBob this is Dr. Corals office he'll be with in a minute"

"Thank you Ma'am" the secretary smiled at SpongeBob, closed the door to the room and headed back to her desk. SpongeBob looked all around the room. The floors were made of mahogany wood and so were the walls. There were several windows, which brought a lot of light into the room. There were also twoluxurious chairs in the middle of the room.One chair for the psychiatrist and one for the patient. Suddenly the door to the room opened.

"Hi there!" a voice said this startled SpongeBob.

"Oh I'm sorry did I scare you?"

"Kind of"

"Sorry about that hi I'm Doctor Frank Coral"

"I'm SpongeBob SquarePants" They shook each other's hands. Dr. Coral had light brown eyes, his hair was black and fairly short and he looked as If he was in his late thirties. He was wearing black pants, a white shirt and a black smooth leather jacket.

"Please to meet you Mr. SquarePants"

"Likewise"

"Go have a seat over there in that chair you can lay down in it if you want"

"Thanks" SpongeBob went over and laid down on the char.

Dr. Coral sat down in his chair and the therapy began.

_**(Authors Conclusion- **That's Chapter three to** Shattered Hearts, The Mysterious Psychiatrist.** Before I go I would like to ask you guys a question, **don't worry it won't effect the story**. Here it goes **do You Guys Think SpongeBob is Gay or Bisexual? Just Send Me your answer in your reviews. Don't Send Me E Mail. **Well Bye Bye!_


	4. Love?

**Shattered Heart**

**Chapter Four-Love**

"So SpongeBob" Dr. Coral said adjusting to his chair, "What do I owethis pleasant visit?"

"Well you see Doctor lately I've been feeling depressed."

"Why is that SpongeBob"

"Well…for some reason I feel a sense of loneliness, but how can I bee lonely almost everyone in Bikini Bottom is a good friend of mine.

"Hmmm" Dr. Coral wrote something down on his note pad, thought for a moment and said, "Well SpongeBob…perhaps this loneliness you feel is not the wanting of friendship…but the wanting for…love"

"Love?"

"Yes but I'm not talking about like friendship love or parent love I'm talking about romantic love, love for like a girlfriend or boyfriend"

"Maybe your right Doctor maybe I do want a girlfriend but what should I do?"

"Well you could try and go out on some dates there are many wa--" All of a sudden someone walked with a bottle of soda.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting Dad but I thought you might like a bottle of Sea-Ca-Cola"

"Thank you Nina In fact I would like a bottle" Dr. Coral took the bottle and drunk some of the soda.

"Oh where are my manners SpongeBob this is my daughter Nina Coral, and Nina this is SpongeBob SquarePants."

"Pleased to meet you SpongeBob"

"The pleasures all mine Nina" Then they shook hands. SpongeBob was mesmerized by her beauty. It looked as if Dr. Coral wasn't even her father. She had ocean blue eyes and long blonde hair andshe wasthe same age asSpongeBob .She was wearing high heel shoes, and a black business suit.

"So Mr. SquarePants would you like a drink also?"

"No thank you"

"Okay, well Dad I guess it's time for me to go."

"Okay", Nina kissed her father on the cheek and went out the door.

Dr. Coral let out a little chuckle and said "You might of noticed she doesn't look a thing like me that's because she gets her blonde hair and blue eyes from her mother who's the secretary here."

"Is she the only child you have?'

"Oh no I've got three more all grown up and out of my house. Including Nina I got two girls and two boys…but anyway SpongeBob as I was saying there are many ways to meet girls, you can even try and get your friends to introduce you to some."

"Oh okay" and so SpongeBob sat in Dr. Corals office all day talking to him about a lot of things until it was eight o'clock at night.

"Well Dr. Coral I guess I better be heading home"

"Come back anytime SpongeBob I had a great time talking to you"

"I did also Doctor" SpongeBob and Dr. Coral shook each others hands and SpongeBob left to walk home.

"_Wow"_ SpongeBob said in his thoughts_ "I wasn't expecting to stay in there that long, but it was worth itnow I know why I've been so depressed it's because I seek true love. I feel a whole lot happier knowing that now. But the problem now is will I be able to find that one true…love?"_

All of a sudden SpongeBob heard someone screaming out "**Help Somebody Please!" **SpongeBob ran up the street where the noise was coming from to see guy about to stab a lady to death. **"Get your hands of her!"** And with that said SpongeBob beat the crap out of the guy, and after the guy was defeated he ran off in fear.

SpongeBob walked over to the lady and said, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, thank you Mr. Squarepants"

"Hey how did you--" When the woman got closer SpongeBob saw that it was Nina.

"Oh it's you Nina!...say where were you heading?"

"Well SpongeBob since my boat is in the shop I was walking home"

"So was I perhaps we can walk together"

"Okay" and so as they walked homeand talked about different things.

"Well Mr.Squarepants thanks for walking me home"

"Your welcome" Just when Nina was about to go into her house SpongeBob said "Hey...Nina"

"Yes SpongeBob?"

"I was wonderering...you ...know if your not doing anything...If you want to go out on...date?"

"...Okay"

"Really?"

"Sure why not"

"Great how about tomorrow at seven?"

"Okay well I'll you tomorrow SpongeBob" Then she went into her house and closed the door"

"Well" SpongeBob said as he headed home "It looks like I've got a date I just hope I don't screw everything up. And so SpongeBob headed home with one question in his head: _Had he really found love?_


	5. The Date

**Shattered Heart**

_**(Authors Intro- **Hey guysNaruto Uchiha 06 is back with his fifth chapter to **Shattered Heart, The Date**. But before I start I would just like to clarify some stuff. First of all the reason that I haven't updated inthree days is because** I Don't Update on Weekends** yep that's one thing Naruto Uchiha doesn't do and also something was wrong with my computer. Second,** you asked me if Nina is a fish or a sponge. Well She's a Sponge, Sorry for not being clear on that. And Band8PGeek you asked me if SpongeBob has fallen for a girl how could he be bisexual well let me explain on my sexual orientation chart.**_

_**Heterosexual-Someone being attracted to someone else of the opposite sex (straight)**_

_**Bisexual-Someone who is attracted to both men and women**_

_**Homosexual-Someone who is attracted to someone else of the same sex (gays and lesbians)**_

_**Trisexual- Some who is attracted to men, women and animals**_

_**Did that answer your question BandGeek? Send me a review and tell me. Well lets get started.**_

**Chapter Five- The Date**

**"**So" Dr. Coral said the next day in his office to SpongeBob "You've asked Nina ona date have you?"

"Yes sir" SpongeBob said timidly "And I was wondering if that was alright with you"

Dr. Coral got up out of his seat and looked a window.

"Dr. Coral?"

"…You know SpongeBob Nina's has dated a lot of guys that I haven't approved of and later on she knew why I didn't approve of them so she'd break up with them. Why even one of her boyfriends was secretly murderer and a rapist. But thank Neptune she found out before he could do anything to her. One day I asked her why she would date so many men and she told me. She said _Daddy the reason I date so much is because I want to find someone I will truly love and someone who will truly love me back, someone who's not afraid to show his true feelings and tell me he loves me and someone who'll tell me all his secrets that's why I date so much Dad because I want love just like you and Mom have._ And that's what she said. SpongeBob usually with all the other guys I wouldn't approve of them asking my Nina out on a date.

SpongeBob looked down at the grown.

"But from all the stuff we talked about yesterday…yes SpongeBob you seem like a good man and besides Nina'sall grown up if she yes to you then you must be good enough for her"

SpongeBob jumped out of his seat in excitement

"Thanks Dr. Coral" SpongeBob said shaking his hand and then headed back to his home to get ready for his date.

That night at Nina's house the doorbell rung and Nina opened the door it was SpongeBob. He was wearing a white tuxedo trimmed with black and with a black bow tie. Nina was wearing a glittery red sleeveless dress along with a diamond necklace.

"You're beautiful,"SpongeBob said in astonishment.

"Soare you" Nina said smiling

SpongeBob led Nina out to a limousine

"A limousine for me?"

"Of course" SpongeBob said smiling "you deserve the best and I…haven't got my drivers license yet." Both of them got into the limo.

"So Nina is there any special place you would like to eat at tonight?"

"Not that I can think of"

"Well if not then why don't we go eat at oh I don't know The La chez la Ritz"

"The La chez la Ritz but it's almost impossible to get reservations there!"

"Not for me" When the limo arrived at the restaurant the driver came around and opened the door for them. As SpongeBob and Nina entered the restraunt Nina eyes wandered it.

"Do you have a reservation sir?" the manager asked.

"Yes it's under the name SpongeBob" the manager looked down the list.

"Oh yes right this way Mr. SquarePants" the manager led SpongeBob and Nina to their table. SpongeBob pulled out Nina's chair and seated her then seated himself.

"Welcome to The La chez la Ritz" the waiter said elegantly "Are you two ready to order"

"Um yes" SpongeBob said "I would like the Jellyfish Jam soup"

"And" Nina said "I would like the crawfish surprise"

"Very well" the waiter took up their menus "Your meals shall be here shortly" then he left.

"So SpongeBob" Nina asked curiously "What's your occupation?"

"Oh I'm a fry cook at the Krusty Krabs"

"I love that restaurant you mean to tell me you make the Krabby Patties there?"

"That's right"

"Wow perhaps we can get together sometime and you can make some for us to eat"

"What do you do Nina?"

"Well since I've just graduated from law school I'm becoming a lawyer"

"What kind of cases will you be working on"

"Mostly murder cases"

"Here you go ma'am" the waiter sat Nina's plate on the table "Your crawfish surprise and for you sir your jelly jam soup"

"Thank you" SpongeBob and Nina said to the waiter and they began to eat.

"Mmm this is delicious!" Nina said.

"Yeah it sure is"

"Hey SpongeBob at the Krusty Krabs didn't your Krabby patties use to have jellyfish jam on them?"

"Yeah but we had to stop doing that for certain reasons."

"Tell me SpongeBob what do you look for in a lover?"

"Well I want to be with someone I can grow old with someone who I can love and who will love me back"

"…You spoke to my father didn't you?"

"Yeah but everything he said you were looking for was also the same thing I'm looking for!"

" Don't worry I believe you SpongeBob"

"You do?"

"Yeah I mean you seem like everything I want in a man"

"Thank You" SpongeBob said mildly blushing. So him and Nina sat there at the restraunt talking about their lives and eating their food. After they left the restraunt SpongeBob took Nina back home in the limo. When SpongeBob got to the front door of Nina's home with Nina, Nina looked at SpongeBob.

"Thanks SpongeBob I had a great time tonight"

"Anytime Nina…well I guess I better be heading home." Just when SpongeBob turned around to head back to that limo Nina grabbed SpongeBob by the shoulder and turned him around.

"Before you go SpongeBob I want to give you something"

"What?" Nina pressed her lips softly up against SpongeBob. SpongeBob kissed Nina back. After the kiss Nina smiled at SpongeBob.

"See you later SpongeBob"

SpongeBob was blushing and said "S-s-s-See you later N-N-Nina" Then Nina closed the door. After SpongeBob got into the limo he slid down in his seat.

"Wow" SpongeBob said "She kissed me I hope I didn't leave a bad taste in her mouth"

And so SpongeBob rode home feeling happy inside because of the date

_**(Authors Conclusion-**Well there you have it the fifth chapter to **Shattered Heart, The Date. **In the next chapter **The Special Gift** I must inform you guys on something** I'm Going to fast forawrd the story to one month later **so keep that in mind._


	6. The Special Gift

**Shattered Heart**

_**(Authors Intro- **Well you guys here's the sixth chapter to **Shattered Heart, The Special Gift**. But guys remember what I said in the authors conclusion to the last chapter **In this Chapter I'm Going to Fast forward the chapter to one month later.** So here we go the sixth chapter to **Shattered Heart, The Special Gift.**_

**Chapter Six-The Special Gift**

As SpongeBob drove up to Dr. Coral's house forNina's birthday he thought about a lot of things that had happened that past month. Him and Nina are still going out with one another and you know what with Nina's help SpongeBob was able to get his driver's license. NearingDr. Coralstwo-story house SpongeBob put the present for Nina into his glove compartment so she wouldn't see it. When SpongeBob arrived he parked his boat with all the other boats and got out of it.

"SpongeBob!" SpongeBob looked around to see who called out his name.

"SpongeBob Over here!" SpongeBob spotted the person it was Dr. and Mrs. Coral.

"Oh hello Mr. and Mrs. Coral!" SpongeBob walked over to where they were.

Mrs. Coral gave SpongeBob a drink "Glad you could make it SpongeBob"

"Thank you.. Hey where's Nina?"

"Oh she's over there opening presents with her brothers andsisters we decided to have the party here since she wanted everyone in the family to get together"

"Okay I'll just wait until she's done"

"So SpongeBob" Dr. Coral said "When do you plan to give her **The Gift**?"

"That Doctor I can not tell you but I assure you she won't be disappointed."

"I believe you SpongeBob"

"SpongeBob SpongeBob!" SpongeBob turned around to see Nina running to him. When Nina got to SpongeBob, SpongeBob gave Nina a big hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"SpongeBob you made it!"

"Nina I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world"

"So did you get me a gift?"

"No I didn't get you a gift"

"You didn't?"

"No I got you Two gifts"

"You did, so where are they?"

"I can't give them to you right now Nina so you might have to wait until your birthday party is over."

"Okay but since your here would you like some cake?"

"Sure!" SpongeBob followed Nina over to where the cake was. It had white, blue and yellow icing. A couple of pieces of the cake were missing since other people had eaten the cake. SpongeBob cut himself out a piece of the cake and tasted it.

"It sure is good"

"I know Mom made it herself" So after eating the cake SpongeBob danced and played at the party. After the party was over and everything was cleaned up Nina came over to SpongeBob.

"So SpongeBob where aremy two presents" SpongeBob smiled at Nina and said "Come on Nina I'll take you to the first one"

"Okay bye mom bye dad"

Dr. and Mrs. Coral waved goodbye to SpongeBob and Nina "Bye Sweetheart"

After SpongeBob and Nina left Mrs. Coral looked at Dr. Coral then she said "Oh Frank I hope Nina won't turn him down"

"Don't worry Marsha I'm sure she won't turn him down she loves him to much to break his heart like that"

"Maybe your right Frank"

Meanwhile SpongeBob was driving Nina up the biggest hill in Bikini Bottom. "Come on SpongeBob can't you just give me a hint?"

"Sorry Nina" SpongeBob said smiling "I can't tell you but hey we're almost there." When SpongeBob got to the top of the hillhe stopped and parked his boat and they got out.

"We're here"

"So where's my present?" SpongeBob pointed straight ahead. Nina gasped in surprise at what she saw. It was what she always wanted to see a beautiful evening sunset.

"So do you like it?"

"SpongeBob I love it this I think is the best present I've ever gotten"

"Well Nina I think you might be wrong right there"

"Huh?"

"SpongeBob went back to his car and got the present from earlier out of his glove compartment.

"What is it SpongeBob?"

SpongeBob stood there just smiling at Nina

"SpongeBob?"

"Nina…days before I met you for some reason I was very depressed and lonely and I didn't know why. But when I met you and your family I finally knew why, it was because I needed someone to love and who would love me back. Nina do you love me, because I love you."

"Of course I do SpongeBob I love you with all my heart and soul"

"Then If you do" SpongeBob got down on his knee.

"SpongeBob" Nina said partially smiling and laughing "What are you doing?"

"Nina when we first started dating I wasn't sure if you were the one…but now I'm sure so…Nina Leslie Coral" SpongeBob opened the present it was twenty four karat diamond ring "Will you marry me?" Nina looked at SpongeBob then at the ring bewildered. Suddenly tears started flow from her eyes.

"Nina?"

"SpongeBob" she said partially sobbing "Ever since we met and started dating you've showed me kindness that no other fish or sponge besides my family has ever shown me before so…**Yes SpongeBob I Will Be your Wife!"**

"You will!"

"**Yes SpongeBob!**" SpongeBob got up off his knees and he gave Nina a big hug.

"**Oh Nina"** SpongeBob said with tears in his eyes **"You've made me the happiest Sponge in the world and…once you're my wife I promise I'll do my best to be a good husband." **And so Sponge and Nina stood there hugging each other and crying because they had finally found what they were truly looking for, pure love.

_**Authors Conclusion- **That was the sixth chapter to **Shattered Heart, The Special Gift.** I hope it didn't seem cheesy or too shortto you guys. Send me some reviews to tell me what you thought about it. In the next chapter** A Moment Like This** **SpongeBob and Nina will get married** so until next time **Auf Weidersen!)**_


	7. A Moment Like This

**Shattered Heart**

_**(Authors Intro- **NarutoUchiha06 here with the seventh chapter to **Shattered** **Heart, A Moment Like This**. In this chapter like I said before** SpongeBob is getting married. **Oh and guys **Especially you Band8Pgeek This Fanfic Will Not End Like Lovers And Friends**. One thing I don't do is copy of my previous stories. So here you go guys the seventh chapter to** Shattered Heart, A Moment Like This. **Oh and I've only been to two weddings in my whole life._

**Chapter Seven-A Moment Like This**

"Oh sweetie" SpongeBob's mom said as she tightened SpongeBob's Tie in the dressing room at the Chapel "I'm so proud of you, you finally found true love"

"Thanks Mom"

"You look handsome son" SpongeBob's dad said proudly "Just like your old man did on his wedding day."

SpongeBob was wearing a black Tuxedo with a black bow tie and white shoes.

"Well son it looks like me and your mother better try and go get a seat"

"Bye mom, bye dad"

"Bye son" And so SpongeBob parents left and closed the door to the dress room. SpongeBob started to talk to himself in his thoughts.

"_All right SpongeBob" _he as while he looked at himself in the mirror _"Today's the day your finally going to commit to the love of your life."_

In Nina's dressing room, Nina was putting on her wedding gown with some help from her mother and her sister. After Nina got her dress on she looked in the mirror at it.

"So" Nina asked smiling "What do you two think?"

"Oh Nina" Nina's older sister Jade said "Your gorgeous"

"That's right Nina" Nina's mother said with tears in her eyes "And I bet SpongeBob will feel the same way"

"But Mom…what if things don't work ou--"

"Nina don't say that… you see when you get married you have to believe that the person your marrying loves you but most of all you have to believe that you love that person…when me and your father were getting married we were scared too we didn't know if we were going to stay married or get a divorce but we got married anyway. And through those years we enjoyed the good times and endured the bad times. And look at us now twenty- five years and we're still together."

"…Your right mom" Nina gave both her mother and Jade a hug then they left Nina so they could get a seat. Nina looked at herself in the mirror then she started to speak to herself in her thoughts. _"Mom was right perhaps SpongeBob and I can do it."_

A couple of minutes later everyone was seated and wedding began. The musician started to play the organ. SpongeBob stood there at the alter waiting for his bride to come all of a sudden he saw her walking down the isle with Dr. Coral. SpongeBob's face lit up with joy in his heart and so did Nina's. When they made It down the isle Dr. Coral let go of Nina and she took her place with SpongeBob in front of the alter. They smiled at each other. The music stopped

"Dearly beloved" the priest said starting out "We are gathered here today to unite these two lovers in holy matrimony… they have written their own vows which they will know read to each other the groom shall go first." SpongeBob took the vow he wrote out of the tuxedo pocket and began to read it.

"Nina, In the presence of Neptune, our family and friends I solemnly vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad and in joy as well as sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you and to cherish you for as long as we shall live." Tears started to roll down SpongeBob's face.

"Now" the priest said "The bride shall read her vows"

"SpongeBob SquarePants, I Nina Leslie Coral take you to be my husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health…" Nina also started to cry, "To Love and to cherish from this day forward until death do us part" SpongeBob and Nina then wiped away each others tears and smiled at each other.

"SpongeBob SquarePants" the priest said "Do you take Nina Leslie Coral to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do... with all my soul"

"And Nina do you take SpongeBob to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do with all my heart"

"If anyone has any objections speak now or forever hold your peace" No on spoke.

"Then with the power invested in me I now pronounce yousponge and wife you may now kiss the bride" SpongeBob and Nina looked at each other and kissed. Everyone clapped and cheered in happiness. After they kissed SpongeBob and Nina ran out the alter to their boat which was right in front of the chapel everyone followed.

SpongeBob got in the driver's seat of the boat, while Nina got in the passengers, and SpongeBob drove off onto the street. Nina and SpongeBob waved at everyone while driving off. SpongeBob and Nina then looked at one another and smiled. Then Nina said "SpongeBob you will forever be my love even in death" SpongeBob smiled and kissed Nina. At the intersection, the light turns green and SpongeBob begins to drive off all of a sudden an eight-teen wheeler truck speeds down to the intersection. Once the driver sees the light is red he tried to stop but couldn't and with that said crashed into Nina and SpongeBob causing theirboat to turn over three times and land back on its wheels. To our surprise SpongeBob was not injured at all.

"Great Neptune" SpongeBob said in relief "That truck could of killed us but at least we had on our seatbelts right Nina…Nina?" In the passengers seat Nina lay lifelessly with her eyes closed and blood dripping from her head. SpongeBob looked and absolute shock. Suddenly SpongeBob burst out into tears.

"**NINA!"**

_**(Authors Conclusion-** Well there you have It for chapter seven to** Shattered Heart, A Moment Like This. **I bet you guys are wondering how could I do that to nice innocent Nina well I'll tell you…**Because It's My Story And I Don't Feel Sorry For SpongeBob Bwa Ha Ha Ha**. In the next chapter **Shattered Heart** SpongeBob will try to cope with his lost_


	8. Shattered Heart

**Shattered Heart**

_**(Authors Intro- Guys I Am So Sorry It Took Me So Long To Update **something went wrong with my computer's internet modem so I couldn't get on the internet. But I'm back with the eighth and** Final** chapter to **Shattered Heart, Shattered Heart **enjoy. _

**Chapter Eight-Shattered Heart**

"_SpongeBob SquarePants do you take Nina Leslie Coral to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I do…with all my soul"_

"_And Nina do you take SpongeBob SquarePants to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do with all my heart"_

"_If anyone has any objections speak now or forever hold your piece…then with the power invested in me I now pronounce you sponge and wife you may now kiss the bride."_

SpongeBob rewinded that part of the tape, which he got from Squidward, over and over again. It had been a week since the happiest day of his life…and a week since it shattered right in front of his eyes. But even though SpongeBob kept rewinding the tape, there was only one part he was really rewinding in his head that wasn't on the tape. It was when Nina said _"SpongeBob you will forever be my love even in death"_.

All of a sudden SpongeBob got an idea. SpongeBob slowly got out of his chair, wiped his tears away, took Gary and all his snail food and stuff and went out his pineapple house to Patrick's. When SpongeBob got over to Patrick's rock, SpongeBob knocked and Patrick came out.

"Oh" Patrick said sadly "Hi SpongeBob"

"Hay…Patrick"

"Is there something you wanted"

"Um…yeah I was wondering if you could take care of Gary for me for a while I wanted to go visit…Nina."

"Sure SpongeBob"

"Thanks, bye Gary" SpongeBob softly kissed Gary on his shell goodbye and gave him and everything else to Patrick. Just when SpongeBob was about to head to his boat Patrick said "SpongeBob…I'm…I'm sorry about what happened to Nina"

"It's all right Patrick… but most of all I'm sorry"

"About what?"

"Patrick…I know that…you wanted me to be with you" Patrick was stunned.

"But SpongeBob how did you Kn--"

"I could tell by the way you looked at me sometimes and…at the wedding when I looked you in your eyes they were full of sadness and yet happiness…So Patrick I would like to thank you for being a good friend…and apologize for breaking your heart" And with that said SpongeBob walked up to Patrick and softly kissed him on the lips. After SpongeBob kissed Patrick he again headed to his boat but all of a sudden Patrick blurted out to SpongeBob and said "**SpongeBob…I…I Love You!"**

"I know you do Patrick... but sadly I can't say the same for you…for my heart will always belong to Nina" SpongeBob got into his boat and drove up to the cemetery. When he got toNina's grave, which was covered with flowers, he bent down and put a rose on it then he said "It's a beautiful sunset…just like when I proposed to you on your birthday…but today's different because I've got a little surprise for you… we're going to once again see each other face to face" SpongeBob took a fully loaded gun out of his pocket and put it up to his head. Just then SpongeBob heard a familiar voice he turned around to see it was Patrick** "SpongeBob Don't …Please Don't!"**

SpongeBob paid Patrick no attention and turned back to Nina's grave.

"Remember what you said Nina…you said you would forever be my love even…in death.

"**SpongeBob No"** Patrick said as he ran as fast as he could to SpongeBob** "SpongeBob Please Please Don't.** SpongeBob still paid Patrick no attention.

"Well…Nina…"SpongeBob said with tears of happiness in his eyes "I'm coming for you…**NINA** **I'M COMING FOR YOU!"**

"**SpongeBob No!"**

**BANG!** When Patrick got to SpongeBob…it was too late there lay SpongeBob lifeless body in front of Nina's grave. Hi eyes were still open and bloodshot and he had a paranoid smile on his face. Patrick fell to his knees in shock then tears burst out of his eyes as he said** "SpongeBob …SPONGEBOB!"**

The day of SpongeBob's funeral, after it was over, there Patrick stood in front of SpongeBob's grave and silently cried…SpongeBob's grave was right next to Nina's. All of a sudden Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff and Dr. Coral showed up. Patrick turned around and silently said "Why…why did he do it?"

"Because Patrick " Dr. Coral said sadly "It was too much for SpongeBob to take… he felt like that when he had just got his hands on the best thing that had ever happened to him…It had been snatched away from him."

"But…why did he have to resort to killing himself"

"Sometimes Patrick" Mrs. Puff said "Some people live for only one thing and when that one thing is gone… they find no other reason to live"

"Yeah" Mr. Krabs said "But what SpongeBob didn't know was that suicide was not the answer and would never be the answer"

"When" Dr. Coral said quietly "You lose someone or something you care dearly about you must learn to get thru it and hope they're in a better place"

"And hope" Mrs. Pearl said "that one day when, Neptune decides it's your time to die, that you will meet them there someday"

"Do you think" Patrick said wiping his tears away "That SpongeBob is there?"

"Of course Patrick" Mr. Krabs said uncomfortably for he and Dr. Coral and Mrs. Puff knew that SpongeBob was in hell "I'm sure SpongeBob's up there with Nina having a good time and eating all the Krabby patties they can eat.

Patrick looked down at SpongeBob and Nina's grave then said "Maybe you guys are right"

"Of course we are" Dr. Coral said "now come on Patrick we'll take you out to eat"

"…OK" And so when they all left there SpongeBob's body laid in his grave. But not only did SpongeBob die because of the gunshot to the head…he died because of a Shattered Heart.

_**(Authors Conclusion- **Well there you guys have it the eighth and** Final **chapter to **Shattered Heart, Shattered**. Now wasn't that a happy ending…**PSYCHE HA HA Ha!** I originally planned on SpongeBob hanging himself but decided to do it with a gun. I bet you guys are thinking I'm a Heartless jerk well maybe I am but seriously** Suicide is not the answer to anythig**. Now since my modems working again and I've finished this story I'm going to start on my sequel to my Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi fanfic **Lovers and Friends, Lovers and Friends: Fatal Attraction** so if you like my fanfics and Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi I'd suggest you look out for it. So until next time **So Long!)**_


End file.
